


Linked

by Annibal



Series: Late Night Academics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Kiss, Fluff, Geography teacher Will Gramham, M/M, Nurse Matthew, mentions of Preller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Linked

“You are still down for having a date.”

Will frowned and didn’t look up from the papers he was grading. Brian knew that Will had to finish before his next class, and yet he was bringing up his wedding again. 

“I’m still looking.”

“I know you didn’t plan on breaking up with Alana, but Jimmy will kill you if the seating has to be moved again for you.”

Will chewed on his lower lip, thinking about how he first said he would come alone and then had requested a change when he thought things were getting serious. It wasn’t really a great reminder. 

The geography department in the university wasn’t big enough that he could hide from Jimmy if he showed up alone in the end. They had to share a lab and the last thing he would want is passive aggressive messages left over the rest of his career. 

“I just don’t know who else I can take.”

Brian gave a frustrated sigh.

“Oh come on, just ask that teacher with the nice ass. I’ve seen him get in your car. You can just go as friends if you have to.” 

Will felt his cheeks heat up, and then felt flustered with the reaction. 

He quickly thought about the last six months. How after they met in the teachers’ lounge and had quickly become friends and how much he enjoyed spending time with Matthew. 

There was more than a few times he had skipped out on hanging out with Beverly and the other teachers to spend the night on the couch watching old movies and eating popcorn. He looked forward to how they huddled under blankets when the heaters were just turned on and the air was still nippy. 

Matthew had become someone who he actually talked on the phone with, and if he was in the area would sometimes drop by with a bottle of whiskey. He stayed over enough that Will had gotten a cot for him, but sometimes when they were really drunk they just both fit onto Will’s bed in their clothing. Those mornings were his favourite even if his head did pound. He would lie still and feel Matthew breathing against his back.

The silence stretched out before he caught his wondering mind and responded.

“He has a name, it’s Matthew. Besides what would Jimmy think of you saying that.”

“Who do you think started it?”

Will pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“Fine I’ll ask, just let me finish my work.” 

“You have less than a month, make it quick.”

“If I need to I can always bring Winston as a date.”

Will laughed out, trying to lighten the mood.

Brian’s face showed that he didn’t find the joke half as funny as Will did. 

*

Will hadn’t really noticed his crush, it was always present but it was never an overwhelming feeling until he started to think about it. 

Not until Brian suggested he bring Matthew as a date. 

He’d been telling himself that he just liked being with Matthew because he was open and Will missed touching another human, but after the comment he had seen it as clearly.

And he couldn’t unsee it. He had been awkward around Matthew ever since trying to keep their friendship the same, but now noticing how Matthew never really smelled of anything but soap. How he smiled more on one side than the other, turning it into a smirk. When they watched a movie he caught himself watching Matthew more than the screen, watching his expressions and the way he reacted to everything. 

Will had pretending that it was a joke when he had asked Matthew to the wedding but his hands had been sweaty and he felt excitement in his stomach when Matthew seriously responded that he would enjoy going to a wedding if Will really did need a guest. 

That was how he ended up waiting for Matthew to show up. 

He had already finished getting dressed and his hands were tremoring as he waited. He had an almost instant regret. They would be drinking and he knew there would be dancing. His mind filled with thoughts like what if Matthew wanted to dance. 

It was different than when they were pressed together on the couch watching a movie, that would mean holding hands and being pressed to each other, face to face. 

At first he heard his motor cycle and just had a little while to prepare before he was at the door. 

The knock was enough to make him jump and he waded through the dogs that surrounded the door to open it up. 

He could see his bike parked near the porch. Matthew had his helmet under his arm and was wearing both a jacket and windbreaker pants. 

“You look great.”

Will tried to brush the compliment off, and ignore any blush that sprang to his cheeks. 

“Nothing special. You need privacy to change? Or is your suit under that?”

“It’s under here.” 

Will took the offered helmet and hung it up, trying to turn his back while Matthew stripped out of the pants and jacket. 

When he turned around Matthew was in a fitted dark blue suit, it was almost a little too tight on his thighs, but other than that it was tailored to him. Will couldn’t say anything at first, he just watched as Matthew brushed down his pants and jacket and pulled at his sleeves to settle everything after the ride. 

He looked fantastic. Will was used to seeing him in his nursing scrubs at the school, or the sweatpants and tee-shirt that he went home in. He was glad that Matthew was busy because he wasn’t sure he could keep up a conversation. 

Will’s own suit was one he had owned for a long time, it was a dark down and fit a little loosely as he never got it tailored to him, but he felt it was enough. He would just be the frumpy one on that date. Will’s mind slowed further. Was it really a date?

“Shit.”

Matthew was frowning at his sleeve and he started to go through the clothing he was swearing over top. 

Will had to clear his throat before speaking. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m missing one of my cufflinks.”

“I have a pair. You can borrow them for tonight.”

Matthew favoured him with a smile before Will made himself walk to the dresser and start looking through the mess he had there. He knew where it was, but now seeing Matthew in a suit had shaken him up, it took longer than it should have to find the cufflinks. 

He heard him stepping closer, standing just a little too close, when he turned around Matthew was close enough he only has to dip his head a little to kiss him. 

“Ahh.” 

Will had to pause before he could find his words, and he was embarrassed his crush was getting so out of hand. 

“Could you?”

Matthew held his wrists out in front of him. 

“Of course.”

Will’s hands were shaking as he held up the cufflinks trying to be as fast as he could. On the second cuff it was as if his hands decided not to work and he could not get it done up. He could almost feel sweat prickle his back and when he looked up Matthew was close enough that he almost bumped heads. 

He knew he was acting different, but he was stuck between wanting to keep their friendship the same and taking a chance for something more.

“I.”

Matthew was looking at him with that same half smirk, and he was frozen. 

A hand came up and pushed his glasses up, he had lots of time to move as Matthew moved towards him, but he waited until he felt the lips on his own. The first kiss was soft and tentative, asking permission to continue. Will allowed it, opening his mouth in return. 

When he felt the tip of Matthew’s tongue press between his lips he didn’t even realise his hands let go of the cufflink until he heard it rattle as it hit the floor. 

The other hand came up to cup his jaw and he leaned into it, deepening the kiss. 

He slid one hand around Matthew’s back, holding onto him even as they parted. 

“Was that alright?” 

Matthew asked as he helped put his glasses back in place. Will adjusted them and licked his lips before speaking. 

“More than alright.” 

Matthew leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss against his lips. 

“Good.” 

Will looked down to avoid his eyes and remembered the cufflink. He found it quickly and his hands shook a little less as he started to put it on the offered wrist. 

When he finished he wasn’t sure what to do, but Matthew helped him, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

“We don’t want to be late.”

Will put a tentative hand in the middle of Matthew’s back.

“Are you sure?”


End file.
